


The Remedy

by MysteryHack



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angry Sex, Excessive Swearing, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Temporarily Unrequited Love, im sorry for more het smut, kinda ooc maccready?, quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 6 am and I'm pissy and can't sleep so here. Have some Fem!SS/MacCready. They're fighting and end up blowing off some steam. I'm super tired so I'm sorry for any misspellings and stuff. Quest spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy

“You...you are so fuck...freaking dense sometimes it makes my head spin!” The mercenary shouted, turning angrily to his boss. Fuck. He is so pissed, his vision is clouding over and all he can see is red...or is that the mirelurk juice still in his eye? Whatever.

“I'm dense!? I told you to stay where you were, that I had it handled!” Lily shouted back throwing a hand on her thin hip, narrowly missing the gash he just finished treating. If she ripped it open again he was going to watch her bleed out damnit. 

He processed her words for a moment, then proceeded to completely lose whatever amount of his shit he was attempting to maintain, “There was a motherloving QUEEN MIRELURK two inches from your face and hundreds of her freak spawns at your feet and you want to tell me that you had that situation one hundred percent handled?!” 

Unbelievable. This woman traipses into his life, basically makes him love her, and then risks their lives attempting to be a hero. She scared the holy hell out of him. Now they were all but broke and out of stimpaks holed up in some shitheap castle playing nice with the boyscouts of the Commonwealth.

 

“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good MacCready. Unlike you, I am not dense enough to pretend that I am the only human being left in the world,” she paused to spit blood onto the stone flooring of their room, “The Minutemen needed our help. So we helped them. Because it was the right thing to do.” 

“You popped out of a hole in the ground a little over a year ago and you think you have everything so figured out, huh?” He frowned at her as she moved to plop herself onto one of the beds pushed against the wall. 

“Yeah. At least, better than the man who joined a cult of trigger happy psychos and almost got himself killed for it.” Lily snarked. Her eyes were burning green, intense and angry. Oh. He had ways to wipe that look right off her face. His dick twitched involuntarily at the thought and it pissed him off even more. Not only was he half crippled and capless, but apparently he was frustrated. This is not what he signed up for. 

 

“You just had to walk into the Third Rail, didn't you? You just had to convince me to follow your tight little ass out of that bar... I bet you get off on it. Making me absolutely miserable.” And woah what the hell? His mouth was on autopilot now and he was only half aware of the things spewing from it. He was pretty sure at this point his feelings for her were the number one reason he was so pissed off. It wasn't the loss of caps, or even his injuries that had him so bothered, and his masking attempt was wearing incredibly thin.

“What would you even be miserable about? You have a pretty sweet deal going here MacCready and you know it. We're still banking a decent amount of caps at the end of the day, and The Minutemen are reestablishing some hold here. We're going to need the allies, and Preston is a key one to have if we're going to take on the institute.” Her tone had become completely calm and hollow now, though her eyes were still piercing. 

“You have been reckless, almost getting us killed...running us all over the damn place just giving out good vibes and happy thoughts, and for what? For Preston fucking Garvey! Look vault dweller, it doesn't matter to me who you fuck, but try to let your head do some thinking for a change, huh?” He was shaking at this point. His body was on fucking fire and his head ached and all he could think of was her dying a thousand different ways and how fucked he would be without her. A thought or two of her in bed with Preston may have made their way into his mind's eye and it may have made him sick to his stomach, but he stayed ramrod straight, scowling down at her. 

“You are the biggest idiot I have ever met MacCready, and I'm friends with a Super Mutant,” she snapped, “It doesn't matter if there's something between Preston and I, and it's none of your business so keep your pretty nose out of it.” She crossed her arms, daring him to say anything else on the subject.  
He just stares at her for a minute, chewing on his lip until the taste of blood brings him back to the present argument at hand. “The ultimatum still stands boss. Either we leave here together and you cut this goody two shoes shit out, or you wake up alone in the morning.” 

 

“Do whatever you want Mac. It's not like you were going to be sticking around for very long any way. I know your type. You go to whoever can offer you the sweetest deal. I've been expecting you to up and leave any day now. But, I'll throw in an extra two hundred caps should keep you here a while longer. At least until I can talk to Preston about traveling with me.” She sounds almost hurt, but the accusatory tone in her voice covers that thickly and it comes out biting. 

He wants to shake her. He wants to scream in her stupid face just how much he needs her. How fucking in love with her he is. How every good deed she does may drain their pockets, but it's filling him with hope and that's such a dangerous thing to give someone. Hope for a future he knows he may never live to see, hope for a life with her that is meant for someone else. She's given him everything and taken it away at the same time and he can't keep pretending. He's starting to crack into a thousand pieces. 

“Nothing else to say? Good. For once you've learned when to stop running your mouth, MacCready. Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning.” She adjusts herself so that she's lying on her side facing the wall. 

Oh? So she thinks she just won? Just like that? His fury was at it's limit. He couldn't think of anything to say, to show her how fucking wrong she was, so he did the next best thing. He was bringing this war to a different battlefront, one he knew he would succeed in. He bridged the gap between them with two long strides and gripped her bruised shoulder tightly. There was no gentleness in the way he flipped her onto her back. His arms pinned hers as he searched her face briefly looking for any sign of fear. If there had been fear he would have stopped instantly. However, she was daring him with her glare.

He smashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside. There was the audible click of teeth in the air as the two battled to gain some control over the other. She had managed to free her arms and hauled him on top of her. Roughly, she pulled him down, hooking her legs around his hips, grinding on him as best as she could. 

He felt her self satisfied smirk as she felt how hard he was, “Fuck you.” He snarled against her mouth, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. She dug her heels into his back. He bit down on the soft flesh, enough to illicit a moan from his partner. 

Thankfully, the two were mostly undressed due to them playing doctor only moments before whatever this was erupted. Still, RJ took pleasure in ripping the thin button down uniform shirt off of her, throwing it into a tattered pile at the foot of the bed. Good. Have her explain that one to everyone else. He immediately ducked his head, biting and sucking his way along her chest, trying his damnedest to leave the ugliest, purplest marks he could. Below him, Lily writhed and pressed herself into his mouth. 

 

While he busied himself with her breasts, she had managed to wriggle free a hand and hurriedly unhooked his pants, making sure to rip the button off and jam the zipper at the bottom of his fly. That was going to be hell to deal with later. Her legs kicked his pants to his ankles, where she then laid them, effectively trapping his limbs. She was just being petty now. He slid his mouth up to her neck, giving it one good bite before kissing her again. MacCready moved his hand to her pants and ripped the front pocket off in haste to get them down her thighs. That one had actually been an accident but he'd be damned if she'd know it. 

 

She was panting into his mouth as she ripped his underwear at the front, giving her access to his dick fully. She ran her hand over it curiously, before squeezing right on the cusp between perfect and just a little too rough.

“Oh fuck me.” He moaned, forgetting his anger for a minute as a wave of relief washed over him.

“That's been the plan, Mac.” She murmured against his collar bone as she clenched her jaw around it. He filed that remark away to the other parts of his brain for later. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked taking two of his fingers and jamming them inside of her. She was so wet. He pumped them in and out of her, his pace unforgiving. 

“Oh. Oh yes.” She gasped, though whether she was answering his question or not he wasn't sure. He pulled his fingers out of her and pinned her arms down again. She huffed and stopped stroking him as well. That testy look returned to her eyes and he couldn't help but try to thrust into her hand. 

Finally, she broke and spread her legs, freeing him from the pants holding his legs in place. He hooked one arm around the back of her knee and brought it to rest on his shoulder. She wasn't very flexible, and it showed on her face. Boy was she going to be sore later. He was so satisfied with that. With one long thrust, MacCready sheathed himself comfortably inside her. 

He waited a moment, rubbing her clit with his slim fingers. She whined and rocked herself on him, “Please. Oh please Mac.” She begged. He smirked as he gently pulled out of her. He won and they both knew it. Finally. He slammed back into her, enjoying the pull of her on him. He leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her more gently than before. 

She raked her fingernails over his back, drawing blood no doubt, in a feeble attempt to regain control. Instead she spurred him on, and he pistoned his hips into her, effectively fucking her into the mattress. “Oh fuck, Oh boss.” He was groaning and grunting and kissing every inch of her he could reach and he just didn't care anymore. 

She was rocking into him, gripping him to her tightly. RJ could feel her clenching around him, and before he knew it her eyes screwed shut and her angry little mouth went slack and she was so beautiful it almost hurt. Her spasms milked him until he saw stars. “Oh god. Fuck. So fucking good.” MacCready moaned as he fell into her, waiting until every last drop of him was inside her. 

Eventually he rolled off of her and to the side of the bed. His heart steadily stopped hammering in his ears and he was able to think more clearly than he had in weeks. What the hell just happened? He turned to look at her, blinking owlishly at the bliss still on her face. Lily had enjoyed that. She was enjoying this. Nothing about her made sense. 

“That was something.” She breathed, taking his hand in hers. He cupped her fingers gently, running his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“Mmmm,” he agreed, “I am sorry. About everything I said. I was being a real asshole. It's just damn it Lily, I watch you almost die all the time and I can't take it.” He whispered.

“I'm sorry too. I'll try to be more careful. Maybe we should get out of here for a while, go back to the good old days, out on the road with nothing but mercenary work ahead of us. This will all be here when we get back.” She looked into his eyes eagerly. 

“You point, I shoot,” He answered, kissing her swollen lips gently, “Well we made a hell of a mess.” He added as an after thought. Their clothes were torn, the bed was soaked, and the covers had been thrown into a twisted heap on the floor. MacCready grabbed the blanket and lazily laid it over them. 

“We'll deal with it in the morning.” She answered nuzzling into his chest. He was so gone for her it was stupid. And he knew it. He knew he wasn't going anywhere. That this whole fit was nothing more than too much tension and misplaced jealousy and he almost fucked everything up. Tonight was the closest he had ever come to losing her, and he vowed never to make that mistake again, even if angry sex was the hottest.


End file.
